dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sena Yaegaki
Sena Yaegaki is one of the main characters of the fanfic The Gluttonous Dragon. She is a third-year student at Kuoh Academy despite her young age, and, like Koneko Toujou, holds the title of "the school's unofficial mascot" due to having similar physical traits. Sena is the secret child between Cleria Belial and Masaomi Yaegaki, and was born shortly before they were killed. Because of this, she has to keep her identity hidden from the Angel and Devil Factions. She lives with Kuruoshi and his sister. Appearance Sena is an 11-year-old girl of below average height. She has white hair and red eyes with golden rings and pupils. Her hair is usually messy and unkempt, and is rarely seen tidy. She wears the Kuoh Academy girls' uniform, which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape and matching button-down corset, and a magenta skirt with white accents. However, she has forsaken the shoulder cape and corset. Her casual attire consists of a simple violet seifuku and miniskirt with black thigh-high stockings and Mary Janes. Personality Sena is a calm and reserved person. Whenever she is faced with a situation, she shows little emotion and is straightforwards in solving it. She usually does not show emotions around others, but will warm up when she is with people she is comfortable with. When around those she cares for, Sena is kind and caring. She is considerate of their feelings and avoids causing issues. She also attempts to mediate when there are arguments. Sena dislikes when the people she cares about fight, and she blames herself when it does happen in front of her. Sena, surprisingly, is somewhat perverted, though this is to be expected due to her being taken in by Azazel. Whenever she has to punish a member of her peerage, she forces them to do things, such as flash the others, give her their underwear, or be used as her chair. However, she has limits, and will not force her peerage to do things that will destroy their dignity and pride, though she does not have an issue damaging said dignity and pride. However, Sena also has a dark side. She desires revenge on the Angel Faction and Old Devil Faction for killing her parents. When they are mentioned, she becomes cold and ruthless. When she ends up like this in combat, she becomes a force to be reckoned with despite her age. She becomes a berserker, ruthlessly destroying anything in her path until either the source of her anger is gone or she is defeated. When she is upset, it takes at least an hour for her to calm down. She feels that everyone is entitled to their own beliefs, and as such, loathes the fact that many members of the Devil, Angel, and Fallen Angel Factions all follow the "They're from a different faction which means they're an enemy, so I have to kill them" mentality. Despite this, she will not hesitate to fight those she considers an enemy, and is willing to kill a fellow Devil, even if he or she is not a Stray. History Sena was born to Cleria Belial and Masaomi Yaegaki. The Church and the Old Devil Faction did not approve of the relationship, and set out to kill all three to prevent troubles between their factions. However, the true reason for Old Devil Faction's decision to work with the Church was because Cleria knew about the King Piece, and silenced her to keep it a secret. Cleria and Masaomi were killed, but they managed to hide Sena in another location with a box of Evil Pieces for her to inherit when she grew up. Sena was found and adopted by a kind couple. However, they were later found out when Sena was six. She was forced to escape again, taking the box of Evil Pieces with her after finding the note inside. Soon after, Sena was found and picked up by Azazel, who was curious about why two factions teamed up twice. He took her into the Grigori, and taught her to use her powers. During her three years in the Grigori, she learned to use her Devil powers, along with other magics. She was also tutored by Azazel. However, during that time, she became somewhat perverted, but kept it under control. Moreover, she filled up her peerage nearly completely, having only one Pawn left. Two years later, Sena left to the human world to get her education. When she went to the school, she realized the city it was in was once her deceased mother's home. It was now ran by the Gremory, so she had to keep her identity hidden for as long as possible from the Devil (both Old and current) and Angel Factions. Powers and Abilities Enhanced Senses: As a Devil, Sena's senses are far superior to a human's. Enhanced Stamina: As a Devil, Sena has more stamina than the average human athlete. Enhanced Strength: As a Devil, Sena is much stronger than the average human. Enhanced Speed: As a Devil, Sena is much faster than the average human. Flight: As a Devil, Sena can fly using her wings. Worthless: Having the blood of the House of Belial, Sena is able to nullify the abilities of people or objects. However, she must understand the ability's properties in order to render it "worthless." She can also use Worthless in her demonic power attacks, inflicting damage while nullifying any abilities her opponent may have. It is especially effective on opponents with regenerative abilities and abilities that enhance and protect the body. Memory Alteration: Sena can erase and modify the memories of others without much trouble. High Intelligence: Sena is extremely intelligent, and her intellect is nearly unrivaled by those around her. Equipment TBD Trivia *Sena is based on Shiro from the No Game No Life series. *Sena's favorite hobby is playing video games. She likes the action-filled ones the most, but she also enjoys eroge. However, if the game has action and is an eroge, she goes wild and will play it for hours. *Sena has central heterochromia. **The rings in her eyes are gold. *Because of her high intelligence, Sena has skipped a few years ahead in her education. *In the alignment system, Sena would be considered True Neutral. *Because the Devil Faction is not aware of her existence, Sena technically has no rank in Devil society. *Sena's birthday is February 14th. *Her theme song is "This Game" by Konomi Suzuki. Category:OniTenshi500 Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Devils